Closer II
by artemis.maiden
Summary: Nowaki's habit of sleep-talking is taken one step further. Nowaki/Hiroki. Lime.


"Mmm… Hiro-san…"

Hiroki rolled over in the bed so that he was facing the wall, blushing despite himself.

Nowaki, as he had had cause to discover early on in their relationship, had the annoying and more than slightly embarrassing habit of talking in his sleep. Much of what Nowaki said was either unintelligible or otherwise just plain gibberish, which Hiroki figured was pretty normal, but every now and again…

"Mmph. Love you." The words were muffled by the pillow, but Hiroki heard them clearly and frowned to cover his discomfort, though he knew that Nowaki wasn't awake to tease him about it, and that it was too dark to be able to see the blood rushing to his cheeks even had the younger man been conscious.

"Idiot", he muttered to himself, and right on cue, Nowaki flopped a heavy arm around Hiroki's waist, murmuring something else before stilling again. Hiroki would have pushed him away, but he knew from experience that this wouldn't deter Nowaki, who seemed to be doubly affectionate in slumber and in any case slept like a log. He might move around and talk a lot, but it was notoriously difficult to wake him once he was out, and while it could be extremely tempting to give him a sharp kick in response to some of what came out of his mouth during the night, Hiroki knew how hard Nowaki worked and was loathe to really disturb him.

"Hm… you're so warm, Hiro-san…"

Hiroki cursed under his breath. No wonder he was warm – Nowaki was all but smothering him, squished up as he was against Hiroki's back, and the much taller man gave off a lot of body heat. "Get off me then, you big oaf", he whispered grumpily, and Nowaki, true to form, only moved closer.

Much too hot now, Hiroki fumbled for Nowaki's hand and tried to shove his arm away, only to have his efforts backfire when Nowaki pulled him flush against his chest, his lips brushing the back of Hiroki's neck as he did so. "Hn… ahh…"

Alright, Hiroki was definitely going to let Nowaki know the full weight of his displeasure in the morning. If he lived that long, anyway – Nowaki showed absolutely no sign of letting Hiroki go, forcing Hiroki to wonder just how soon he would die from overheating. He gave an irritable wriggle – the most he could move, given how firmly Nowaki was holding him – and Nowaki gave an all too pleased sigh, his fingers drifting to skim lightly over Hiroki's stomach, before dropping down right onto-

Ah. _Ah_. Hiroki hadn't anticipated that. And on second thought, maybe he wouldn't breathe a single word of this to Nowaki in the morning, because he wasn't sure he'd be able to say anything at all without turning beet-red in mortification. Nowaki might be totally fine with talking about their various… activities openly, but damnit, that didn't mean everyone had to be as shameless!

Speaking of shameless. Hiroki couldn't fail to notice that a certain part of Nowaki was now no longer sleeping. It pressed insistently against his thigh, the occasional throb rendering Hiorki's efforts to simple ignore it useless. He held his breath for a moment, hoping like hell that Nowaki would roll over, or at the very least loosen his hold so that Hiroki could squirm away.

Nowaki being Nowaki, of course, he did neither, and rather than letting Hiroki go, whispered something into his lover's hair that Hiroki couldn't quite catch, his hand stroking idly between Hiroki's legs. Hiroki jerked in surprise, and Nowaki let out an appreciative moan.

"This is ridiculous…" Hiroki hissed to himself. "Idiot, just wake up already!"

But that would have been a miracle, and Hiroki knew it. Trapped between Nowaki's broad back and one his strong arms, Hiroki was effectively powerless, and in any case, it was quickly becoming apparent that waking Nowaki up would result in an even more embarrassing scene. Nowaki might not care, and in fact would probably find the whole thing amusing, but Hiroki… no way would he ever live this down if Nowaki saw him like this.

That was assuming Nowaki didn't simply pounce on him as soon as he worked out the situation, which wouldn't exactly make things any better for Hiroki. He could just imagine the self-satisfied grin on Nowaki's face, the way he would look at Hiroki, the way he would touch-

No, no no _no_, this was not happening, Hiroki was not getting worked up over this… But it was too late to pretend his thoughts hadn't strayed in that direction, and his traitorous body gave a shudder as Nowaki's hand continued to move, languid in sleep and all the more maddening for its slight pressure.

Hiroki clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm, and vowed that he wouldn't give this a second's thought the next day. He would just wait it out for now until Nowaki settled down and then block it from his memory, act as though the whole thing had never happened until he had forgotten all about it-

Nowaki sighed into his ear, and Hiroki jumped again as the man behind him shifted slightly, his fingers tightening as he did so. And damn it all, try as he might, it was impossible to prevent his heart from beating faster, his limbs from shaking as he attempted to remain motionless, not to respond in any way to Nowaki's touch. He'd become so used to it now, so accustomed to those large hands on his body, that to ignore them was not only difficult but felt almost unnatural.

"Mmm… Hiro-san, you… don't stop, please, I… ahh!"

Nowaki was shameless even when he was dead to the world, apparently – now why did that fail to surprise him? But even as a fresh round of humiliation swept over Hiroki, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, he knew it was too late to turn back now. Nowaki had him right where he wanted him, even if he wasn't actually awake to realise it, and there was no point in trying to fool himself any longer. Hiroki couldn't have stopped himself from reacting if he had still wanted to, as Nowaki's hand glided up and down, his breath coming faster and legs twitching restlessly. Hiroki's hips lurched forward of their own accord, instinctually creating more friction, and Nowaki pulled them together closer still, unabashedly rubbing himself against Hiroki's backside.

"Ahh, N-Nowaki…" Now it was Hiroki who was gasping his lover's name, groaning as the pleasure built inside him, abandoning his self-restraint. He was wet now, Nowaki's fingers making lewd sounds as he continued to stroke, and Hiroki's movements were growing more desperate, alternating between thrusting into Nowaki's hand and himself pushing back onto Nowaki's arousal.

"Hiro-san…!"

He wasn't sure whether it was that cry coming from Nowaki's lips or the answering lurch from his own body that finished him, but suddenly Hiroki was in free-fall, and Nowaki's arm was grasping him almost painfully tightly as they rocked against one another, a wave of desire consuming them both.

Hiroki was still trembling by the time he opened his eyes again, and his hair clung damply to his forehead. He could feel the hard thump of Nowaki's heartbeat, smell the unmistakable scent of their release in the air.

God. If Nowaki ever found out about this… Well. Maybe Nowaki would believe him if Hiroki claimed they had had sex before going to sleep, and Nowaki had just been too tired to remember. Nowaki would hopefully chalk Hiroki's bashfulness up to his usual demeanour whenever any talk of sex was involved, saving Hiroki from further indignity.

Anything to escape a more honest explanation. Hiroki buried his face into the sheets and silently prayed that Nowaki wouldn't ask too many awkward questions come morning. He could feel his eyes growing heavy, and no way was he going to risk waking Nowaki by getting up to clean himself off. No, the best plan was clearly just to put all this out of his mind as soon as possible – plead relative innocence if Nowaki brought it up, and finally get some sleep now that the idiot had quietened down. He never had to find out…

This vaguely comforting thought in mind, Hiroki gave in to the growing lethargy. His breathing evened out, and his eyes slipped silently shut as he unknowingly mouthed Nowaki's name again.

Behind him, smile hidden in the dark, Nowaki closed his eyes too and tugged Hiroki closer.


End file.
